Pool  Mysteries
by secret2013
Summary: GSR  was sonst !
1. Chapter 1

Die Geschichte entstand im Rahmen der Geekfiction-Challenge und wird am Wochenende vollständig veröffentlicht. Sie ist wirklich komplett, Zeichen und Wunder. An der Studentin … sitze ich.

kerstin

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**Psssttt-Mysteries **_

Sara Sidle hetzte durch die Gänge des CSI-Labors.

Sie brauchte gar nicht auf die Uhr zu schauen um zu wissen, dass sie spät dran war.

Ein Unglück kam selten allein.

Endlich erreichte sie den Breakroom und musste feststellen, dass wirklich schon alle Kollegen da waren.

„Tut mir Leid, Leute. Ich habe heute nur Pech gehabt."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Catherine und sah auf die beiden Einkaufstüten, die Sara zu verbergen suchte.

„Sara, du bist nicht zu spät. Mach dir keine Gedanken", mischte sich Grissom ein.

Sie sah ihn dankbar an.

„Funktioniert deine Klimaanlage wieder?". Nick versuchte ein anderes Thema.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Damit hatte ja alles angefangen.

_Ein paar Stunden zuvor_

_Den Bewohnern des Apartment-Blocks bot sich ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Sara Sidle am Pool. Allerdings saß sie dort nicht ganz freiwillig. _

_Begonnen hatte alles mit ein paar ganz einfachen Reparaturarbeiten in ihrer Wohnung. Das jedenfalls hatte der Hausmeister gesagt. _

_Als man ihr den Freitagnachmittag als Termin anbot hätte sie ablehnen müssen, denn die Erfahrung hatte gelehrt, dass man nie Handwerkerarbeiten am Freitag haben sollte. Wenn dieser nicht fertig würde oder etwas schief ging, dann lag das ganze Wochenende vor einem. Ohne Aussicht auf Hilfe. _

_Genau das war ihr passiert. Die frisch reparierte Klimaanlage funktionierte einfach nicht als Sara am Samstagmorgen nach Hause kam. Es war heiß und stickig und sie wälzte sich im Bett hin und her. _

_Schließlich gab sie auf. _

_Der Poll im Innenhof sah da sehr einladend aus und man konnte sich ja einfach in den Schatten legen._

_Sara schnappte sich ein paar Zeitschriften, ihren Ipod, das Handy und verbrachte die nächsten Stunden am Pool._

_Nachdem sie alle vorhandenen Zeitschriften durchgelesen hatte, fiel ihr ein, dass irgendwo die Kiste mit Krimis stehen musste, die ihr Greg vor einiger Zeit aufgedrängt hatte._

„_Sara, versuch es doch mal damit. Sie sind wirklich spannend."_

_Ohne auf ihre Einwände zu achten, hatte er die Kiste in ihr Auto gestellt. _

_Ja, sie würde morgen einen Blick in den Karton werfen. Vielleicht waren ein paar Klassiker dabei und sie könnte mit Grissom darüber reden. Er war doch ein großer Fan von Sherlock Holmes und Co.._

_Eigentlich könnte sie ja auch in dem Pool schwimmen. leider war es für heute zu spät, aber vielleicht morgen. _

_Sie seufzte auf. Wenn sie ihre Badesachen fand. Die große Frage war, wo konnten sie sein. Den Bikini hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr angehabt. Vielleicht passte er überhaupt nicht mehr. _

_Das Beste wäre wahrscheinlich ein neuer Bikini, dachte Sara und fuhr kurz entschlossen zur nächsten Mall. _

_**Ende des Flashbacks**_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pool-Mysteries **_

Teil 2 bis zum Ende

Sara war Nick dankbar für den Versuch von ihr abzulenken, aber sie hatte nun wirklich keine Lust den anderen diese Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Grissom, hast du Arbeit für uns?"

„Ja, indirekt schon. Warrick und Catherine sollen Sofia bei einem Fall unterstützen. Der Rest bleibt hier und schließt die laufenden Fälle ab. Fragen ?"

Ohne lange zu warten verlies er den Raum. Warrick und Catherine folgten ihm.

„So, Karibik-Träume ? Komm schon Sara. Was ist in den beiden Tüten."

Greg und Nick sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ok, Jungs. Ich habe mir ein paar Sachen für den Pool gekauft. Zufrieden ? Mehr erfahrt ihr nicht."

Damit drehte sie sich um und verlies eilig der Raum. Und stieß mit Grissom zusammen.

„Eh Sara. Kannst du mir bei den Schreibarbeiten helfen?"

„Sicher. Gern."

Sie strahlte ihn an und er konnte nicht anders als ihr Lächeln zu erwidern.

Gemeinsam gingen sie den Gang entlang und bemerkten die Blicke von Greg und Nick nicht.

„Die beiden sind schon … merkwürdig."

Greg nickte zustimmend.

„Übrigens hat Sara die Tüten stehen lassen. Wollen wir einen Blick hinein werfen?"

Nick schaute Greg nur an.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht dein ernst. Sie wird uns umbringen, wenn sie davon erfährt.

Wir sollten auch mit unserer Arbeit anfangen."

* * *

Grissom und Sara saßen schweigend in seinem Büro und gingen die Akten durch. Nach einer Weile sah Grissom auf.

„Kommst du so ohne Klimaanlage aus? Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

Sie sah Grissom an.

„Nein, ich komme schon klar. Es dauert ja nicht mehr lange. Und so ein paar Tage am Pool sind mal etwas anderes."

„Tatsächlich", fragte Grissom spöttisch.

„Natürlich. Ich habe einen neuen Bikini an, liege in einem Sonnenstuhl, einen Drink in Reichweite und eine alte Ausgabe von Milnes „Red House Mystery". Was will man mehr?"

Grissom schluckte. Sara in einem Bikini ? Ein verführerischer Gedanke.

Was hatte sie sonst gesagt? Ach ja. Milne.

„Red House Mystery? Da gab es doch eine Rezension von Raymond Chandler."

„Ja, aber bevor du fragst. Ich habe noch nicht damit angefangen. Eigentlich sollte es mich nicht wundern, dass du einen Detektivroman von ihm kennst. Eigentlich kennt man ja nur seine „Winnie the Puh" Bücher."

„Ja, das ist schade. Ich bin sicher als Schriftsteller hätte er es gut gefunden, wenn auch seine anderen Bücher bekannt wären."

Sara nickte zustimmend.

„Ich kann dir ja erzählen wie mir das Buch gefallen hat. Ich meine, wenn es dich interessiert?", fügte sie etwas leider hinzu.

„Natürlich. Ich würde mich gern mit dir unterhalten."

Das waren die letzten privaten Worte die die beiden wechselten. Kurz danach wurde Grissom zu einem Fall gerufen und Sara arbeitete allein weiter.

Am Morgen verlies sie müde das Büro, fuhr nach Hause um etwas zu schlafen. Und danach hinunter an den Pool.

Bevor Grissom nach Hause fuhr, machte er seine übliche Runde durchs Labor.

Dazu gehörte auch der Breakroom und dort standen noch immer Saras Einkaufstüten.

Neugierig sah er sich die Tüten an. Nun wo er wusste, dass in den Tüten Saras neuer Bikini übten sie eine große Anziehungskraft aus.

Schade, dachte er. Man kann nicht viel sehen. Vielleicht sollte ich die Tüten mit in mein Büro nehmen und Sara anrufen. Sie wird den Bikini bestimmt brauchen.

Eigentlich könnte ich die Tüten auch gleich vorbei bringen. Dann schaut sie in meiner Anwesenheit rein und ich sehe den Bikini.

Gil Grissom, du bist wirklich unmöglich. Am liebsten hättest du es, wenn sie dir den Bikini vorführen würde.

Träum ruhig weiter, Grissom.

Schweren Herzens griff er zum Telefon und rief Sara an.

„Sara, ich habe deinen Tüten gefunden und bringe sie dir heute Mittag vorbei. Wenn es dir Recht ist, natürlich. Ich hoffe du kannst bis dahin schlafen. Bis dann."

Überraschender Weise hatte Grissoms Anruf Sara nicht geweckt. Als sie die Nachricht zum dritten Mal gehört hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass er bald da sein würde. Mit ihren Einkäufen. Merkwürdigerweise machte sie diese Tatsache nicht nervös. Er würde ihr die Einkäufe überreichen und sich gleich wieder verabschieden. Aber trotzdem sollte er nicht denken, dass sie auf ihn warten würde. Sie schnappte sich ihr Buch und suchte sich eine Liege im Schatten.

„Red House Mystery" begann interessant. Sie fühlte sich sofort in das englische Herrenhaus versetzt und vergaß ihre Umgebung.

Unentschlossen sah Grissom auf die Uhr.

Ob Sara wach war? Oder vielleicht sogar am Pool saß?

Er wollte nicht zu früh da sein und diesen Anblick verpassen. Total unprofessionell. Vielleicht hatte auch ihm die Hitze geschadet. Aber die kleine Chance Sara in anderen Sachen als ihrer normalen Jeans zu sehen, dieser Gedanke war einfach zu verführerisch.

Er griff nach den beiden Tüten und stieg aus dem Auto. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann gab es einen Extraeingang für den Innenhof mit Pool.

Nach ein paar Schritten stand er vor der Gittertür und konnte auf den Pool schauen.

Wie er es gehofft hatte, war Sara schon da. Er blieb stehen und genoss den Anblick. Kurze Hosen und die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengenommen, sah sie so jung aus.

Zu jung für ihn ?

Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken.

„Sara.", machte er sich bemerkbar.

„Oh, Grissom. Ist es schon so spät?" Sie war wirklich überrascht. Die Zeit war schnell vergangen.

Sie sprang auf und lief zum Tor.

„Hi."

Sie öffnete ihm die Tür und war angenehm überrascht als Grissom den Innenhof betrat und mit ihr zur Liege ging.

„Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu spät ist."

Grissom setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das Buch ist wirklich gut und ich habe die Zeit darüber vergessen."

„So, das Buch gefällt dir?"

„Oh ja, es ist wirklich gut. Die Stimmung in den Haus ist gut eingefangen und all die Geheimnisse. Aber entschuldige, ich habe ganz vergessen dir etwas anzubieten. Willst du etwas trinken? Ich ziehe mich rasch um und kann dir gern etwas mitbringen."

Sie sah in an.

Grissom nickte zustimmend. Obwohl er wollte – nein, er sollte wohl besser gehen.

Aber es war zu spät. Sara strahlte ihn an, griff nach den Tüten und lief los.

Grissom atmete tief durch. OK, soweit so gut. Was war schon dabei? Nicht. Gar nichts.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, schüttelte den Inhalt der Tüten auf ihr Bett.

Jetzt oder nie. Sie hatte schon genug Kleidungsstücke gekauft, die sie nur wegen Grissom gekauft hatte. Aber nicht diesmal.

In einer Anwandlung von Großzügigkeit hatte sie einen Badeanzug und 2 Bikinis gekauft. Der Badeanzug war nicht unbedingt für Grissom gedacht. Auch einer der Bikinis war zu normal. Sie griff zu dem anderen.

Er war rot, nein nicht wirklich rot. Eher ein schwarz-rotes Flammenmeer. Aber besonders auffällig war die Bikinihose. Die Verkäuferin hatte sie überreden könne, dass sie genau die richtigen Hüften hatten und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Grissom das auch so sah.

Sie begann sich umzuziehen und drehte sich dann vor dem Spiegel.

Oh Gott, man brauchte nur an den Bändern der Hose zu ziehen und schon war sie …

Nur nicht darüber nachdenken, andere Frauen trugen so etwas immer. Warum nicht sie ?

Sara ging zum Kühlschrank und griff sich zwei Wasserflaschen. In wenigen Augenblicken würde sie Grissoms Reaktion sehen.

* * *

Grissom sah auf die Uhr. War es wirklich so warm oder lag es daran, dass er Sara im Bikini sehen würde. Er zog seine Jacke aus und machte es sich etwas bequemer. Wie lange dauerte es eigentlich einen Bikini anzuziehen?

Er griff zu Saras Buch. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte dann kamen darin keine begehrenswerten Frauen im Bikini vor.

Endlich hörte er ein Geräusch und er drehte sich langsam in Richtung Treppe um. In Gedanken hatte er sich auf ihren Anblick vorbereitet, aber die Realität sah dann doch anders aus.

Was genau hatte sie da an? Er hatte in seinem Leben noch nie so etwas gesehen. Sie war die Versuchung in Person.

Etwas außer Atem tauchte Sara neben Grissoms Stuhl auf und hielt ihn die Wasserflasche entgegen.

Keine Reaktion.

„Grissom ? Hast du etwas?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du siehst ..", brachte er heraus.

„Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte Sara vorsichtig. „Gefällt es dir?

Sie sahen sich an. Sara versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen und er wollte nicht anderes als seine Gefühle verbergen.

„Tut mir leid, dass es dir nicht gefällt. Ich ziehe mich wieder um."

Sie drehte sich um und wollte nicht anderes als in ihrer Wohnung verschwinden und diese ganze Sache vergessen. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

„Nein Sara. Bitte bleib hier."

Bevor sie es sich versah hatte er ihren Arm gegriffen und hielt sie fest.

„Lass mich gehen." Saras Stimme schwankte.

„Nein. Ich kann nicht."

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zog er Sara zu sich herunter auf seinen Schoß.

Er fuhr mit einer Hand über ihre Wange und sagte leise: „Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen."

Sara hielt den Atem an. Noch nie war ihr Grissom so nah gewesen. Sie spürte seine Berührungen, hörte seine Worte.

Wie meinte er das?

„Grissom?"

Er schaute sie an.

„Ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen. Der Bikini – du siehst einfach überwältigend aus. Und erzähl mir nicht, dass du das nicht weißt."

Sara lachte auf.

„Nun ja, ich habe gehofft, dass es dir gefällt."

„Gefällt? Miss Sidle. Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten? Ich bin hierhergekommen, weil ich gehofft habe, dass du den Bikini anziehst."

„Wirklich?", fragte Sara zweifelnd.

„Wirklich. Und ich habe mir alle vorstellen können, aber das übertrifft es."

„Da wir bei Geheimnissen sind. Und ich hoffe du bist nicht böse, aber ich habe den Bikini nur für dich gekauft. In letzter Zeit hast du mich immer so angesehen als ob. Ich weiß auch nicht, jedenfalls hatte ich den Eindruck, dass du mich gesehen hast. Sara – die Frau. Und ich wollte es wissen und dachte, jetzt oder nie. Und da habe ich den Bikini gesehen und gekauft. Und ich hatte solche Angst …"

Sara kam nicht mehr dazu zu sagen, wovor sie Angst hatte, denn Grissoms Kuss stoppte ihren Redefluss.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Grissom von Sara und sah sie an. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie nun ganz langsam.

„Wow, Grissom. Du hast eine gute Methode gefunden mich zum Schweigen zu bringen."

* * *

Als Grissom vor einer Stunde bei Sara aufgetaucht war, hatte er gehofft, eine andere Seite von ihr zu sehen. Aber von dieser Situation hatte er kaum zu träumen gewagt.

Sara Sidle saß auf seinem Schoß, hatte ihre Arme um ihn gelegt und lies sich von ihm küssen.

Es war einfach wunderbar. Seine Hände wanderten an ihrem Körper entlang. So viel warme Haut hatte er lange nicht berührt.

Dieser Bikini. Seine Hände stoppten. Er fühlte keinen Stoff mehr. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Eine Bikini-Hose sah eigentlich anders aus. An den Seiten waren nur Bändchen, die sich ganz leicht öffnen ließen und dann …

Grissom hielt inne und wollte etwas sagen.

„Sara."

„Mmm"

„Dieser Bikini."

„Gefällt er dir?"

„Ich denke, dass er jedem Mann gefallen würde."

„Denkst du?"

Sara hörte mit dem Küssen auf. Was wollte Grissom damit sagen?

„Sara, du hast den Bikini wirklich für mich gekauft?"

Sie nickte.

Grissom atmete tief durch.

„Wäre es schlimm, wenn du ihn nur noch für mich anziehst. Wenn wir allein sind."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Allein ? Es ist ein Bikini für den Strand, den Pool. Da ist man selten allein."

„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte nicht, dass andere Männer auf Ideen kommen, wenn sie Dich so sehen."

Nun musste Sara wirklich lachen.

„Du bist süß. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit anderen Strandschönheiten konkurrieren kann. Aber wenn du möchtest dann ziehe ich ihn nur noch an, wenn wir allein sind."

„Danke."

Nachdem das geklärt war, fühlte er sich gleich besser.

„Sara, wenn ich an diesen Bänder ziehe…"

„Griss."

Sara schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Hand.

„Was ? Wir sind allein."

„In einem großen Innenhof ? Wer weiß schon was hinter den Gardinen passiert?"

Beide sahen sich an und schauten dann an den Apartments entlang.

Sara hatte Recht.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch in dein Apartment gehen. Da wären wir auch allein."

Sara sah ihn interessiert an. Das war ja ganz was neues, Grissom wollte mir ihr allein sein. Was so ein kleiner Bikini so auslösen konnte."

Wortlos reichte sie Grissom das zerlesene Exemplar von „Red House Mystery". Milne's Geheimnisse konnten warten, andere waren im Moment wichtiger.

Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen, schob die Liege zur Seite und ging langsam los. Nach ein paar Schritten dreht sie sich um.

„Grissom, kommst du?"

Er nickte nur, hielt aber Abstand zu ihr. So hatte er eine bessere Sicht auf Sara's Rücken und Po.

In der Wohnung angekommen, legte sie die Sachen auf den Tisch und wartete auf ihn. Inzwischen war ihre Erregung unbeschreiblich.

Was würde passieren? Hatte er auf dem Weg in ihre Wohnung seine Meinung geändert? Hatte sie ihn überhaupt richtig verstanden? Würde er sie …?

Weiter kam Sara mit ihren Gedankenspielen nicht.

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Wohnungstür zu und Grissom stand vor ihr und küsste sie.

„Darf ich nun an den Bändern ziehen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sara nickte nur.

Langsam löste er die Bänder des Bikini-Top und genoss den Anblick von ihren Brüsten. Genauso hatte es sie sich in seiner Phantasie vorgestellt. Nicht zu groß, nicht zu klein. Einfach perfekt.

Sara wartete darauf, dass er sie berührte, aber anscheinend stand das noch nicht auf seinem Plan.

Stattdessen zog er an den Bändern der Bikinihose, die unbeachtet zu Boden fiel.

Ohne falsche Scham lies sie sich von ihm ansehen. Ein paar Sekunden später schlug der bewundernde Blick in Leidenschaft um.

Sara nahm seine Hand und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Bevor Grissom etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihn auf das Hemd geschubst.

„Zieh dich aus."

Grissom sah sie spöttisch an.

„Griss, hast du vor mit mir zu schlafen?"

Er nickte.

„Gut. Ich will dich ja nicht unnötig hetzen, aber ich werde verrückt, wenn ich dich nicht berühren kann. Und außerdem möchte ich jede Minute auskosten. Wir müssen nämlich in ein paar Stunden zur Arbeit."

Das brachte er ihr nicht 2x sagen. In kürzester Zeit hatte sie ihn oder er sich bis auf die Jeans ausgezogen.

Als Sara seinen Gürtel öffnen wollte, stoppte er ihre Hände und zog sich die Hose selbst aus.

Diesmal war es Sara, die ihn ansah. und es gefiel ihr, sehr.

Sie legte sich auf das Bett und deutete auf den Platz neben ihr.

Grissom legte sich zu ihr und begann sie sanft zu berühren. Sie war so weich und warm.

Sara schloß die Augen und genoss die Gefühle, die er in ihr auslöste. nach einer Weile drängte er sich gegen sie.

„Sara, Liebling. Sag mir was du möchtest. Mache ich es richtig? Fühlst du dich gut?"

Sie fuhr mit ihrem Bein an seinem Körper entlang und lachte aus als er aufstöhnte.

„Ich glaube wir machen es beide richtig."

„Gut."

Grissom hatte nicht vor weitere Erklärungen abzugeben oder zu hören. Seine Aktionen wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und seine Berührungen immer intimer.

Anfang fragte sich Sara wieso er wusste wo er sie berühren musste, aber nach einer Weile gab sie sich den Gefühlen hin, die er in ihr auslöste.

Schließlich wand sie sich nur noch und als Grissom fühlte wie bereit sie für ihn war, zog er sie noch näher zu sich heran. Und als sie dann unter ihm lag, drang er langsam in sie ein.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Grissom sank so tief in sie wie es möglich war.

Sara hielt den Atem an. Es wollte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper nicht verlieren, sie wollte sie später genau an jeden Moment erinnern. Aber als er sich in ihr bewegte, konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie hörte ihr Stöhnen nicht mehr, merkte nicht wie sie sich unter ihm wand und seinen Rücken zerkratzte. In ihren Ohren rauschte es und als Grissom sie zum Höhepunkt brachte, fühlte sie sich vollkommen körperlos.

Nach eine Weile nahm sie die Umgebung wieder war, hörte ihren Atem und spürte Grissom, der ihren Namen rief und dann selbst am Ziel aller Wünsche war.

Sie strich ihm über den Rücken, küsste ihn und hielt ihn fest als es sich von ihr lösen wollte.

Grissom gab sich ihr hin. Er war noch immer in ihr und diese Nähe zu ihr wollte er solange auskosten wie möglich. Langsam atmete er wieder normal und schließlich konnte er auch nicht halbwegs normaler Stimme sprechen.

„Sara, ich bin zu schwer für dich."

„Nein, bitte bleib bei mir."

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin", sagte er und dreht sie mit ihr auf die Seite. So lagen sie eng umschlungen und dösten vor sich hin.

* * *

Nach einer Weile öffnete Sara die Augen. Sie wollte nicht einschlafen und diese Augenblicke verpassen. Vielleicht hatte sie nie wieder die Gelegenheit Grissom so zu sehen und zu berühren. Dieser Gedanken lies sie nicht mehr los. Oh, Gott vielleicht war es nur eine einmalige Sache für ihn? Sollte sie die Stimmung wirklich zerstören und ihn fragen.

„Griss", flüsterte sie.

Vielleicht war er eingeschlafen. Dann würde sie die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen.

„Ja, Honey."

Gut, dann sollte es wohl so sein.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Wunderbar. Und du ?"

„Ich fühle mich unbeschreiblich. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt."

Grissom küsste sie leicht.

„Ich auch nicht. Trotzdem ahne ich ein aber."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss es dich einfach fragen. War das eine einmalige Sache für dich? Der Sex mit mir."

Plötzlich war Grissom hell wach. War es nur Sex für Sara gewesen? Was wollte sie hören?

„Für mich war es mehr als Sex, Sara."

„Wirklich ?"

„Ja, ich meine der Sex war unbeschreiblich. Aber vor allem weil ich dich liebe und für mich gehören Sex und Liebe zusammen."

Sara schloss kurz die Augen. Er liebte sie. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn.

„Gott sei dank, denn ich liebe dich auch."

Dann musste sie lachen.

„Weißt du, dass mein Kleiderschrank noch viele Geheimnisse enthält?"

„Noch mehr Bikinis ?"

„Nein, das wäre doch langweilig. Ich habe noch einige Dinge, die ich dir gern zeigen möchte."

„Nicht an dir ist langweilig, Sara. Aber ich freue mich schon darauf all deine Geheimnisse zu enthüllen."

Sara sah Grissom an. „Und ich deine."

* * *

Ok, ich finde es eigentlich ganz niedlich . Reviews wären toll. 


End file.
